Brace For Impact
by Frozenstar03
Summary: The intercom crackled with activity, "This is your captain speaking. We're heading into some rough weather." The captain paused and you could hear him breathing slowly. He spoke again, this time with a vague hint of fear, "I'll see if I can land this plane safely." KICK! T for Survival Situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Frozenstar Here!**

**Ya I know, you're probably wondering about my other story, The Cruise of a Lifetime. Well I have currently paused that story. Any Complaints or Questions, post a review on The Cruise of a Lifetime, not here. Anyways, here is my new story, Brace For Impact!**

**No One's POV**

**Friday, February 15th, 2013, 6:00 am**

"Is the plane ready for liftoff?"

"Yes captain, except there is one minor issue that shouldn't be much of a problem."

"And what is that minor detail?"

"The controls that steer the plane are broken. They work but you can't make any sharp turns."

"Which would only be a problem if-"

"They ran into a major thunderstorm."

Examining the weather chart pinned to the wall, the captain pondered over his  
choices. He could either send the plane off and risk a possible plane crash, or he could delay the flight which would mean a mob of angry passengers.

"We'll send the plane ahead," He ordered turning back to the flight attendant. "The skies seem to be clear, I'm sure they'll be safe."

The woman nodded and scurried off in the direction of the plane exit.

The captain restlessly drummed his fingers on the desk. Although he was postive that he had made the right decision, doubts stirred inside him. _What if there was a storm? What if the plane does crash? How many lives will I be ruining is something does happen?_

**Jack's POV**

**Friday, February 15th, 2013, 7:00**

My heart pounded with anticipation as we boarded the plane that would take us to Japan, where we would compete against three other dojos. I took a seat in first class, which had been paid for by the one and only Bobby Wasabi. Kim slid into the seat next to me. Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy occupied seats five rows back since there was no more room up front. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ants in your pants?" She teased.

"That's such an old expression!" I sniped back.

Kim sighed, "Whatever."

I jolted as the intercom buzzed, "Please stay seated and keep all electronic devices off.  
We will liftoff in one minute. Thank you!" The intercom crackled and was cut off with a low beep.

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my seat. I looked out of the window and watched the workers run about the runway preparing for liftoff. Luggage carts drove around the plane, and security vehicles patrolled the area.

I turned back to the isle as a flight attendant walked past. By her jerky movements and wide eyes, i could tell something was bothering her. Shrugging off my worries I turned back to the window. "Why did we have to get up so early?" I mumbled glancing at the sun, halfway risen above the trees.

"I know right?" Kim whined behind me and I turned back to her as she let out a ginormous yawn.

I yawned in succession and rolled my shoulders. "Whatever, as long as we make it there alive, I don't really care."

Kim gazed at me curiously, "You're scared of air travel?"

I avoided her gaze, "Uncomfortable is a better word." I muttered.

"So what's the tragic backstory this time?" Kim began.

"I just don't like being in planes. They crash all the time you know."

Kim laughed, "Do you know the odds of that happening? Here," She paused and twisted around in her seat. "Milton! What are the odds of being in a plane crash?"

Milton's reply came a moment later. "Around one of every two hundred planes crash every year!"

Kim thanked him and turned back to me, "You see? We're fine. No what if's" she added as I opened my mouth to reply.

Unsatisfied, I crossed my arms and slouched down in my seat. "Whatever, just don't come complaining to me as the plane's diving towards the earth." I looked out the window and noticed that the runway was cleared. The plane began to speed down the runway. The wings tilted and I leaned back in my seat as the front wheel left the ground. The ground grew smaller as the plane rose higher into the sky. My ears popped and I shut my eyes to try and block out the nausea.

Kim's voice broke into my thoughts as I clenched the armrests. "Bet you wish you hadn't eaten that burger before you got on the plane." She teased.

"By the sound of it, Jerry's thinking the same thing," I murmured through clenched teeth, referring to the fact that anyone within a ten seat radius could hear Jerry cursing in spanish.

Kim let out a half hearted chuckle and fell silent. I began to relax as the nausea faded and the plane flew through the sky. I fumbled blindly with the window shades and they cut out the sight of the sky. I shakily opened my eyes and released my grip on the armrests.

A female voice crackled over the intercom, "You may now use electronic devices and you are allowed to stand up. Have a great flight!" The static eased into the background and I took my phone out of my pocket. As soon as my earbuds were untangled, I put the buds in my ears and clicked shuffle on my iPod. I drifted off as the beginning chords of 'Forget You' blotted out my doubts.

**XXXLINEBREAKXXX**

"About time you woke up."

Letting out a bleary sigh, I sat up and rubbed my eyes wearily. Kim sat next two me, two glasses of soda on the plastic tray in front of her. "Why'd you get two drinks," I asked her as I pulled my earbuds out of my ears.

Kim flipped open my tray and carefully placed one of the glasses in the cup holder. "I got one for you," she explained. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you."  
I brought the cup up to my lips and looked at the swirling brown liquid cautiously. "I got you Cherry Coke, your favorite." She added.

Relieved I took a sip from my Coke and a sigh escaped my mouth as it soothed my dry throat. A flight attendant stopped by my seat and handed me and Kim a menu.

I opened the menu and scanned the list of snacks. Reluctantly I considered the options, worried that I would get airsick. Eventually, I gave in to my hunger and ordered a cheeseburger. Kim got the same thing and the attendant walked off with our menus.

"So how far away are we?" I asked Kim, between sips of the Coke.

Kim considered it and checked the time. "We left at around 7:10, it's 10:00 now and it takes 10 hours to get there so we have around 7 hours to go." She concluded.

I dropped back into my seat and groaned. Kim gazed at me sympathetically but soon focused her attention on her phone. I wriggled in my seat until I was fairly comfortable. Almost as soon as I shut my eyes, the light behind my eyelids vanished. The plane went silent and my eyes shot open. The daylight that had just seconds ago been streaming through the windows had been replaced by a frightening darkness.

The intercom crackled with activity, "This is your captain speaking. We're heading into some rough weather." The captain paused and you could hear him breathing slowly. He spoke again, this time with a vague hint of fear, "I'll see if I can land this plane safely."

Some people in the plane began whispering fearfully to each other, some stayed in that same state of shock, some began praying in hushed voices and some even began crying for help.

I caught Kim's gaze and for a moment we gazed at each other a silent message of terror passing between us. People around us began calling loved ones, telling them of the situation. I heard Jerry in the background, muttering to himself and for the first time, Milton was silent.

A tremor passed through the plane as a clap of thunder shook the skies. A few seconds later, a flash of lightning hit the left wing and I felt an electrifying shock flare throughout the plane. A few people shrieked and the plane slowly tilted downwards. I gripped my armrest, knuckles going white. Another burst of lightning hit the plane and it began to fall towards the ground.

I barley noticed as Kim clenched my arm and leaned into me. I wrapped one arm around her and covered her body with mine. The wind whistled through the plane and I shut my eyes.

I heard the captain screaming into the intercom. "Brace for impact!" I went numb and tears rolled out from underneath my closed eyelids. Others on the plane screeched and howled out, pleading to survive. Glass shattered and my heart stopped as the nose of the plane hit the ground. I heard bloodcurdling screams silence as the plane crumbled against the ground. Air slapped my side as one side of the plane was torn out by the tree limbs.

I slipped from Kim's grip and my mind went blank as I slammed into the ground.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review Please!**

**Frozenstar Out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozenstar Here! XD**

**Hey everyone! I now present you with the second chapter of Brace For Impact! Now, here's the disclaimer.**

**(((I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters. These rights belong to Disney and Disney XD)))**

**WARNING: Injuries and deaths. Though they won't be described in detail. **

**Enjoy! **

**Saturday, February 3rd, 2013, 11:47 pm**

**Kim's POV**

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I felt the pain. As my eyes adjusted to the sun I clenched the dirt under my hands in agony._ Wait, dirt? Where am I?_ Slowly I looked up and all of my memories came back, overwhelming me. A plane wing, spattered with blood was wedged into the ground, and the body of the plane was barley visible, covered in broken trees and debris.

As I looked around the clearing, I remembered Jack. I tried to jump to my feet but the pain was to great and I fell back to the dirt. Distressed I looked down at my side where I sensed the pain was coming from. I tore off my jacket and pulled up my shirt just enough so that I could see the wound. Thankfully, It wasn't that bad. My side was scraped up but it wasn't deep enough to kill me. Other than the plenty scrapes, my headache, and the pang of nausea, I seemed to be fine.

I put my jacket back on and slowly climbed to my feet. My side burned but I forced myself to push on. I stumbled towards the plane body. The clearing was soaked in blood although I didn't see the cause of the blood. I scanned the clearing, looking for any signs of life. As I was about to give up, I noticed a scrap of a jacket in the corner of the clearing. As I neared it, I spotted a limp body laying against a rock, nearby a small stream winding through the forest.

My eyes widened as I recognized the bloody figure. Jack. I darted forwards and kneeled besides him. His eyes were shut and he lay on his back. I put a hand on his chest and sighed with relief, he was still alive. His hair was soaked with blood and stuck to his forehead. I parted his hair and noticed a deep gash he probably got when he slammed into the rock. I carefully took off his leather jacket and placed it on the ground next to him. His chest trembled as a cough racked his body.

I touched his side gently, where his plain white T-Short was soaked with blood. I tentatively lifted up his shirt and examined the wound. It was pretty deep but not deep enough to see any organs or bones or anything like that. A huge slab of torn up metal was nestled into the fallen leaves, not far away from where Jack was. That led me to suspect that he had torn his side on the metal.

I put his jacket back on and examined his other wounds. There were other cuts all over his body and I figured he would need to be awake so they could be cleaned off. I gently shook his shoulder only for him to roll over onto his injured side. That must've done it, he shrieked with pain and jerked up, only to fall back down. He frantically tried to sit up and I attempted to calm him by placing my hands on his shoulders. He jerked away and vomited onto the sand. He stopped to breath but he vomited again. Finally, he lay back down on his back and opened his eyes.

At first, he didn't seem to notice me, his soft brown eyes staring ahead. Then he turned his head towards me. "Kim?" He whispered softly.

I nodded, "I'm here Jack. We need to get you cleaned up. Do you think you can stand?"

Jack shrugged and firmly placed one hand on the ground and I grabbed his other hand as he pushed himself off the ground. He got himself into a kneeling position and I grabbed his other hand. After a few failed attempts, He was finally able to stand up. He slung an arm over my shoulder and I did the same. I urged him forwards step-by-step until we reached the stream. I carefully helped him to sit down and he watched as I started to walk off.

"Where're you going?" He mumbled fuzzily.

"I'm going to find a first aid kit, stay here and clean up your face and hands."

Without waiting for an answer, I stepped back towards the plane. The plane was truly wrecked and I slowly stepped through a torn out wall. I was not prepared for what lay inside. Bodies lay across seats and some in the aisle. Blood splattered the walls and floors and some bodies were sliced open. It was the kin of gory scene you would see in a violent rated R horror movie.

I spotted a first aid kit on the floor, already opened. What scared me the most was the body next to it. The hand was reached out towards the kit. It looked as if they had died trying to heal their wounds. I grabbed the medicine kit, closed it and scurried out of the plane. As I stepped onto the leaves, I realized with relief that no one I knew had been on the plane. My heart soared with hope as I realized that my friends may still be alive.

As I stepped up to Jack, he looked up at me. "Are you okay Kim?" He mumbled.

I nodded, "Just a few shallow scrapes, not as bad as yours."

Jack sighed and gave me a small smile, "Good." He put a head on my shoulder, "Everything will be okay Kim."

"I hope." As I looked through the kit, which was really big in fact, I decided to bring up the news of our friends. "I didn't see our friends on the plane or around it. They might have survived!"

That familiar grin spread across his face, "Well if they did, they're already gone." He said with a sigh. "It's just you and me."

_ Just you and me._ His words echoed in my head as I let the fact sink in. "We'll be fine," I said softly. Not waiting for his reply, I grabbed a huge roll of gauze and held it up in triumph. I fished out anti-bacterial and a container of Advil. I handed Jack one of the pills and he gulped it down without hesitation. We sat there in silence for as close to thirty minutes as I could estimate, waiting for the pain medicine to work.

"Take your jacket off." I instructed. He took it off and tossed it at me. I caught it an put it on the ground besides me. "Now your shirt." I added. Rolling his eyes, Jack took that off too and threw it to the ground.

I winced as I saw the wound and Jack looked down. "Ouch." He mumbled. I grabbed a towel and a cup from the kit and filled up the cup in the stream.

"The water's moving really fast so it's clean." I noted as I sat next to Jack. I poured the water over the wound, relieved to see that the blood wasn't fresh. As the blood was washed away, it left a nasty wound. The blood was dried and I poured some anti-bacterial on the towel. I patted onto the wound and Jack tensed under my touch. As soon as the wound was cleansed to my satisfaction, I grabbed the gauze. Jack stayed still as I wrapped the gauze around his stomach. I pinned the gauze and Jack put his shirt back on.

We sat there for a while, cleaning our wounds. By the time we had finished, it was around five 'o' clock. We were feeling better by then and Jack was able to stand up. I had given him a fresh T-Shirt I had found in a suitcase from the wrecked luggage compartment.

"Stay here," I said softly as I stood up.

Jack groaned and ran his hands through the stream. "Where are you going know?"

I pointed at the sky, "Getting dinner."

Jack nodded, "Okay, be safe."

I smiled, "You too."

I ran off into the forest, and looked around. _Food. I have to find food._ I spotted a familiar bush and I rushed towards it. _Raspberries! _Sure enough, those small red berries patterned the bush. I looked beyond this bush and noticed a few more deeper into the trees. I took my jacket off and plucked as many as possible, still hoping to fit it into my jacket. Afraid I would crush the delicate berries, I placed them in one by one and held the jacket carefully.

When I was pleased with the amount I had managed to collect, I headed back towards the stream. Not faraway, I heard Jack talking softly to someone. Himself maybe? Curious now, I quickened my pace until I got to the clearing. Jack was sitting near the stream looking down at a bundle in his arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I approached.

Jack looked up at me and grinned. "Look," He held up the bundle which I now recognized as his jacket. A kitten was huddled inside it. The kitten was a brown/tawny color and it was a spotted tabby, the black stripes covering it's fur. Around it's eyes and it's muzzle, the fur was tawny along with it's chin and belly. Its hazel eyes bore into mine and it let out a small mew.

"Lemme have it, my dad's a vet." I commanded, putting my jacket on the ground. I grabbed the kitten and held it up. "It's a boy alright, but it's fixed so it's harder to tell." I handed the kitten back to Jack and he wrapped it back up. I noticed the open cage besides him and I glared at Jack. "Did you go into the plane?"

Jack shrugged, "Only the luggage compartment." He scratched the kitten's chin and he started purring. "Can we keep him?" Jack asked.

I sighed, "Sure."

Jack grinned and looked down at the kit. "Hear that Sammy? You're staying with us!" The cat let out a loud meow and I chuckled.

"So you've named it already have you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and gently slid the cat into the cage, which I noticed was much larger than I would've expected. "What's with the cage?" I added.

"Must've been a dog in it or something but it's gone now. So I gave the cage to the kitten." He answered as he locked up the cage.

"Look what I got!" I exclaimed, holding up my jacket.

Jack's eyes shone brightly and a huge grin tugged at his lips. "Raspberries!"

I sat down besides him and we shared the raspberries as the sun began to set. As I finished drinking the raspberry juice from my jacket, I stood up and stretched. Jack stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Come on! I know where we can sleep!" He grabbed the cage and we walked over to the plane. He led me to where a broken plane wing was wedged into the ground far from the plane. It was leaning agains a huge pine tree and the wing was firmly being held by the branches.

"This is perfect Jack!" I grinned and we sat under the shade.

"Yeah. It is."

Jack placed his hand on mine and I blushed. "I can't believe we got so lucky!"

Jack nodded in agreement. "Well, we better get some rest."

I lay down besides Jack and pretty soon, I could her him breathing softly next to me. It struck me as a miracle that we were alive. But little did I know, what happened today, even with the injuries and the frightening images on the plane, would seem like a dream far beyond the reach of my fingertips compared to what was yet to come.

**Dun. Dun. Duuuuunnnn! How was it? Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! The next chapter will be coming out soon! Oh, and I have some bad news. The Cruise of a Lifetime is officially on hiatus. Sorry guys, it's just that I've lost my inspiration for that story. But it WILL be continued sometime this summer! Probably when I finish Brace For Impact. Thanks Everyone! Please Rate and Review!**

**Frozenstar Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Frozenstar Here!**

**I have nothing to say, so just read on! Oh and I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Monday, February 16th, 2013, 2:00 am**

**Jack's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure what woke me but I knew something was wrong. It was still dark and the air was humid. Mosquitos buzzed around me and I swatted them off. I was still sore and my side was stinging. Kim was sound asleep next to me. I scanned the forest and it seemed still, the moonlight reflecting off the leaves, casting a soft glow on the ground. It was so peaceful and I began to wonder what the problem.

A movement flashed at the corner of my vision and I looked around warily. Two amber eyes stared back at me from the nearby shelter of an oak tree. A wolf. Now that I could see it, I was able to spot three other wolves lurking in the shadows. I froze and for a moment, the air seemed to stand still. I lifted a hand off the ground and tapped Kim.

Thankfully, her eyes fluttered open and she looked curiously at me. She opened her mouth and I softly shook my head before looking back at the wolves. Kim followed my gaze and her eyes shot open.

One of the wolves stepped forwards and I could see it's muscles rippling smoothly underneath it's glossy gray coat. It bared it's teeth in a snarl and I couldn't help but remember our biology teacher telling us about these powerful creatures. Their teeth could tear apart their prey easily and they could kill the prey just with a single crushing bite to the neck.

The hair rose up on the back of my neck and I shivered as a chill ran down my spine. The pack leader stalked towards me and the other wolves spread out around us. Kim gripped my arm and I gulped. The lead wolf tensed and he leapt forward. I crossed my arms over my head and shut my eyes as the wolf knocked me onto my back. It's teeth ground into my arm and I kicked it's belly.

The wolf fell back and let out a snarl. Before I could react, the wolf had slammed me into a jagged rock. My vision blurred and I tried to push the wolf away. It's claws tore into my wrist and I screamed with pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kim huddled under the plane wing. The other wolfs were prowling towards her, drool hanging from their lips as they bared their teeth. A sudden feeling of protection came over me and adrenaline rushed through my veins.

I lashed out at the wolf's sensitive snout and with each hit, the wolf seemed to weaken. After another hit, I turned to where the other wolves had surrounded Kim. "Aim for their snouts!" I yelled before turning back to the pack leader. The wolf lunged at me and it's jaws snapped shut right next to my neck. I threw one last punch at it's nose and the wolf backed off. It's eyes glistened with a challenge and I knew the wolves would be back. With a commanding bark, the wolf bounded off into the woods. The other wolves looked up and they ran off after their leader.

I sat there watching them go until something started to drip into my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. Kim kneeled besides me and grimaced. "Wait here, I have to go grab the first aid kit."

Had I been well, I would've convinced Kim to stay here where it's safe, but I could only let out a soft moan and sink to the ground. Kim dashed off into the woods and my mind filled with fear that something bad would happen to her. I couldn't bare loosing her, I love her.

My eyes shot open, had I really just said that? Before I could decide, I heard footsteps behind me and I felt the leaves stir. I turned around as Kim sat down next to me. "Oh Jack," She whispered.

I looked down at my arm and it was soaked in blood. Kim began to tediously wash my arm and I gasped as a burst of pain struck me. Kim jumped and put a hand on my shoulder. "It hurts," I groaned softly.

"I know Jack, I know." She continued cleaning my arm and I tensed.

"Kim?" I said softly.

"Yes Jack?"

"Can you let me go to sleep first? It'll hurt less."

Kim sighed but she leaned back. "Okay Jack,"

I gave her a grateful smile before closing my eyes. My thoughts drifted back to earlier. Did I really mean what I said? Did I really love my best friend?

Maybe so.

**XXXLINEBREAKXXX**

I could feel the heat of the sun on my back as I woke up. I blinked open my eyes, grateful for the warmth. Kim was still sleeping not far away, leaning against a pine tree. I looked down at my arm and it was heavily wrapped in bandages. It was in a sling and I guessed it was pretty bad. The first aid kit lay open besides me covered in leaves. My head was still pounding and I reached up to feel my forehead which turned out to be wrapped in cloth.

A mew from behind startled me and I sat up and turned around. Sammy was circling around in his cage restlessly, his tail between his legs. I figured he must have to go to the restroom so I grabbed the thin rope that I had found in the plane and I tied it on his collar. I held the rope as I unlatched the cage letting Sammy dash out. He did his business under a bush and he kicked leaves over his dirt. I grabbed the kitten as he approached me. Sammy let out a soft purr and I studied the collar around his neck. It was made of blue and red strings and there was a metal loop around his neck where a name tag would go. But there wasn't a tag and I guessed Sammy had a microchip. I put Sam back in his cage and looked up. Kim was sound asleep and I slowly stood up.

The sun was fairly high in the sky and my stomach growled. Careful not to wake Kim, I crept past her until I reached the edge of the forest. As quietly as I could, I walked into the forest. The air was humid and the plants were crisp and dry. Rain was coming. I looked around the forest, hoping that food wouldn't be hard to find.

I made my way through the forest, and a flash of red caught my eye. I froze and looked back at the berry bush, I drew closer and knelt down besides the young shrub. There were white flowers blossoming and the leaves were thick and leathery. Dust from the reddish bark came off on my hand as I rubbed the wood. The bright red berries stood out agains the green and brown foliage. These were bearberries if I recall, one of the many edible plants.

Careful not to overindulge, I plucked a few of the riper berries and piled them into my mouth. The tangy juice dripped down my throat and I graciously swallowed. I stood up and looked around for something that I could use to carry the berries back for Kim. I grabbed a huge leaf from a nearby tree and I piled berries into the leaf. It wasn't long until I was retracing my footsteps back to camp.

As I was clambering over a fallen tree truck, my strength disappeared and I fell onto the dirt. My head pounded and I began to shake. I must've lost a lot of blood earlier. My head spun as I began to crawl my way back to camp. But too exhausted to go any further, I gave up and sunk back to the ground. Dizzy and tired, my thoughts blurred and the soft whistling of wind lulled me to sleep.

**XXXLINEBREAKXXX**

I woke up to the deep rumbling of thunder and the dust hitting my face from the cold wind. Rain had just begun to fall but it quickly increased in strength, ruthlessly slamming onto the ground. I flinched as a blast of lightning lit up a darkening sky. Scrambling to my feet, I tried to remember which way camp was. I grimaced as I thought how worried Kim must be. I grabbed the leaf of Bearberries and gripped the precious berries in my hand.

The wind nearly knocked me down again and I leaned against a nearby pine tree for support. I ran blindly through the forest and the thunder was deafening. "Kim?" I called out for her a few more times but distracted, I tripped over a tree root and I fell to the ground. As I stood up, the lightning lit up a broken plane wing in the distance. Grateful for a hint as to where I should go, I ran towards the wreckage, this time watching where I was going.

As I neared the plane wing, I could just barely hear someone calling my name. Desperate now, I ran faster until I could see Kim standing in the forest. She spotted me and her face lit up with relief. She ran towards me and she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" She said horsely.

I wrapped my arm that wasn't in a sling around her waist and put my chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry Kim,"

We stood there for a few moments, just taking in each other's presence. Finally she stepped back and we walked back under the flimsy shelter. Sammy was letting out pitiful mews as I sat down and I filled up a cup of rainwater to give to him. As Sammy gulped down the refreshing drink, I opened the cloth full of berries and I took a few out. After rinsing them off in the rain, I handed half to Kim and we finished off the tangy fruit.

"You have to be careful Jack," Kim whispered as she leaned against the pine tree. "Your arm is really scraped up and I don't want it to get worse."

I let out a soft sigh, "I know. I just want to do something that can help us get out of this mess."

"I never said you couldn't Jack, I just said you have to be more careful."

I smiled, "Okay Kim." Letting out a yawn, I lay down on the driest space I could find. "Let's go to sleep."

Kim lay down besides me and I closed my eyes.

I thought about how my heart was beating nervously when I was hugging Kim. I felt giddy and cheerful, as if nothing could upset me.

_Because you love her you idiot!_

Of course, of all times, my conciseness decides to show up now.

_I heard that!_

Yeah, that was the basic point. But I can't love Kim! Can I?

_Can you? Can you?! Of course you can! You just don't realize you're in love because you've never been in love before!_

Yes I have!

_Listen Jack. Being in love and having a crush on someone is completely different. You admitted it earlier that you might just love Kim!_

Oh, so you _do_ listen to me!

_Just think about it Jack. You hang out with her all the time! You feel all giddy when you're around her! You love her Jack!_

I do, don't I?

_Yes Jack. You are completely, utterly, _**_obliviously_**_, in love with Kimberly Crawford._

**So? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I may be setting up a refular day I'll be posting chapters on Fanfiction. I'll put a poll up on my profile for that so go ahead and vote! Thanks!**

**Frozenstar Out!**


End file.
